Being Adult
by HibouPostale
Summary: Stiles et Lydia sont partis faire leurs études dans la grande université de Berkeley et ne reviennent pas à Beacon Hills pendant deux ans... Mais le manque se fait sentir. Parfois être adulte c'est aussi accepter de faire le premier pas quand l'autre à fait une erreur... ET PUIS MERDE, POURQUOI BEACON HILLS EST UNE FOUTUE BALISE ! *Rating M : relation HxH ; langage adulte*
1. Une décision

**Bonsoir tout le monde, alors voilà, à force de lire des Sterek, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'idée qui tienne suffisamment la route à mon goût et puis, il y a quelques temps, pendant un cours de philosophie où je m'ennuyais ferme, j'ai pris une feuille et ai commencé à griffonner une trame et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais enfin trouvé une trame ! Tout seule comme une grande.**

**Voici donc le Prologue de l'histoire qui a vu jour au fond de mon esprit tortueux :). j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>Une porte qui claque. Un sac jeté dans un coin, un soupir puis quelqu'un qui s'affale dans le canapé d'un salon d'appartement étudiant.<p>

Stiles Stilinski, 21 ans depuis peu vient de rentrer de sa journée de cours à Berkeley et il est clairement épuisé. Sa deuxième année ici se termine, c'était sa dernière journée de partiel et il n'attend qu'une chose : que sa magnifique colocataire rentre pour savoir si elle est dans le même état que lui et il n'aura pas longtemps à attendre puisque la porte s'ouvre laissant passer une Lydia Martin plus belle que jamais, habillée de façon impeccable, pas une seule mèche ne dépassant de sa coiffure parfaite et un sourire éblouissant collé sur le visage. Oui, il s'agit bien d'elle. Stiles lui sourit mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Comme toujours quand il repense à certains moments passés.

- Eh bien Stiles ? Ton dernier partiel s'est mal passé pour que tu fasses cette tête ?

- Bien-sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je ne rate jamais un partiel. C'est juste que je suis mort de fatigue...

- Tu as du mal à dormir ces temps-ci.

Le dénommé Stiles ne répond pas, il ne s'agit pas d'une question. Il fixe son amie du regard puis baisse ses yeux qui se perdent dans le vague... Cette période de l'année est toujours particulière pour lui et c'est un regarde sombre qu'il croise de nouveau quand il relève la tête. Il déteste quand elle ne sourit pas alors il fait le pitre.

- Toi aussi... Mais tu mets du fond de teint.

- Tu n'as qu'à en mettre !

- Tu sais bien que je suis trop viril pour ça !

Son amie rit, Stiles viril, elle aura vraiment tout entendu. Mais malgré sa plaisanterie, elle voit bien qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, il ressemble au Stiles qu'il était quand ils sont partis pour Berkeley, puis a celui qu'il a été l'année précédente à la même période... Et là encore. Lydia n'est pas une idiote, elle sait où se trouve le problème et comme ils sont en vacances après-demain pour deux mois, elle décide de prendre les choses en main rapidement parce que son meilleur ami ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça.

- Fait tes valises le macho, on part d'ici pour l'été.

- Et on va où ?

- A la maison

Elle dit cela fière d'elle en souriant, puis part l'air de rien dans sa chambre après avoir su apprécié le regard choqué et le silence de Stiles, et puis, se dit-elle, elle aussi à quelques légers soucis à affronter à Beacon Hills...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le prologue est fini ! Bon bien sûr ce n'était que le prologue mais vous pouvez quand même me dire ce que vous en pensez, une petite review fait toujours plaisir au fond :D<strong>

**À tout bientôt ;)**

**HibouPostale**


	2. Voyage retour

Sérieusement Stiles Stilinski, tu n'aurais pas pu vérifier ça avant ?!

Lydia Martin n'est pas le genre de jeune femme que l'on s'attend à voir couverte de cambouis, dépeignée et rouge de colère et pourtant, c'est exactement ce à quoi elle ressemble maintenant. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle n'est pas tellement plus propre, de la poussière de sable a pris place dans sa chevelure déjà désordonnée, des traces de saletés maculent son visage encore légèrement juvénile et sa chemise à carreau ouverte laisse voir un débardeur blanc, enfin, qui devait être blanc. Avec le regard de chiot qu'il lui lance, Lydia Martin se dit que c'est quand même dommage que Stiles Stilinski soit perdu pour la gente féminine parce que ouais, il était devenu carrément canon avec le temps.

Excuse moi Lydia – dit-il avec sa tête de chiot – je ne pensais pas que les pneus étaient aussi sous-gonflés en partant.

Bien évident il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de vérifier...

Bah non...

Rahhhhh !

Le cri de frustration de son amie fait rire Stiles. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut se moquer d'une Lydia Martin couverte de saleté, pourtant il n'en profite pas plus. Un nœud lui noue la gorge depuis qu'ils sont partis et plus ils se rapprochent de Beacon Hills, plus celui-ci se resserre, et il sait que c'est également le cas pour son amie, alors il ne lui tient pas rigueur de sa mauvaise humeur et se remet au travail l'air de rien et Lydia, calmée se remet à l'aider.

Qui aurait cru il y a deux ans, qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien tous les deux ? Sûrement pas leurs amis. En fait, ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas la relation qu'ils entretenaient, certains penseraient qu'ils sont un couple, et ils ne pourraient pas être plus éloignés de la vérité. Stiles, peu de temps avant de partir de Beacon Hills, avait compris qu'il était définitivement gay, mais peu de personnes le savaient. Lydia l'avait compris avant lui et Scott... Bah, c'était Scott, Stiles n'avait pas pu le lui cacher très longtemps et ce dernier n'avait même pas été si surpris que ça à l'annonce de son ami. Stiles avait également mis son père au courant quand il avait été obligé de lui expliquer pourquoi il préférait ne pas revenir à Beacon Hills pour les vacances... Quant à la dernière personne... Stiles frissonna en repensant à lui puis dégluti, ouais, définitivement il appréhendait de rentrer à la maison.

Lydia s'est remise debout et sent le changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami et le relève énergiquement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, le plus fort possible et même si ce n'est pas grand chose, cela signifie tellement pour Stiles qu'il fini par sourire doucement, le nez dans les cheveux de son amie.

Je pense que j'ai fini de changer le pneu Lyd' – dit-il le nez dans son cou – si on y va maintenant, on arrivera à Beacon Hills avant la nuit, et ça vaudrait mieux pour nous, parce qu'au cas tu ne le saurais pas...

C'est la pleine lune.

Ils se séparent en souriant et c'est sans un mot qu'ils remontent dans la voiture afin de parcourir les quelques dizaines de kilomètres qui les séparent de leur ancienne ville. Ils sont à la fois impatients et nerveux et le babillage incessant de Stiles soulage pour une fois Lydia qui peut penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle va retrouver dans sa ville natale. Leur voyage se termine assez rapidement après cet incident et ils arrivent à Beacon Hills sur les coups de dix-huit heures trente. Stiles les conduit sans hésiter jusque chez lui, ils ont donné rendez-vous à leurs familles là-bas. A l'entrée de la ville Stiles ralenti et permet ainsi à Lydia d'observer les rues qu'ils ont si souvent parcouru en courant parce que quelqu'un risquait de mourir, ou bien que quelqu'un était déjà mort. Un soupir synchronisé sort des lèvres de nos deux protagonistes, mais leur moment de recueillement est vite stoppé quand Stiles fait une embardée pour tourner dans une rue qui n'est pas sur leur trajet.

Mais enfin Stiles ! Tu as perdu des neurones ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!

J'ai cru voir...

QUOI ?! Jennifer ressuscité ?! Gérard Argent en train de faire son jogging ?! Allison maquillée à la « The Walking dead » ?! Un tueur en série ?! Kate Argent ?! Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'y avait aucune raison de...

Derek...

Lydia s'est arrêtée de parler et fixe son ami la bouche entrouverte. Ce dernier a le regard dur, fixer sur la route et les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches tellement sa prise le volant est forte. En fait, il est sûr qu'il s'agissant de Derek, pas parce qu'il a reconnu sa veste en cuir ou la Camaro garée dans la rue, mais parce qu'il a relevé la tête quand il a entendu le bruit que faisait la Jeep et que ses yeux étaient tellement surpris que s'en était risible. Stiles secoue la tête, comme pour chasser les billes vertes de ce foutu loup-garou de son esprit même si depuis le temps, il sait que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Son embardée leur fait faire un léger détour, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le fait remarquer. Croiser Derek aussi tôt n'était pas prévu... Vraiment pas, et Lydia ne sait pas trop comment réagir face au mutisme de son ami alors elle pose tout simplement une main apaisante sur sa cuisse et l'effet est immédiat, Stiles se détend... Cependant elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que les prochaines semaines risquent d'être longues... très longues si rien n'est fait. Le temps de sa cogitation ils sont devant chez les Stilinski et Stiles est déjà dehors pour récupérer leurs immenses valises. Elle sort et le rejoint, l'aidant à prendre les différents sacs quand une masse non identifiée se jette sur Stiles... Le mettant à terre.


	3. Stiles est toujours Stiles?

**Bonsoir bonsoir, tout d'abord un peu sondage : Qui ****connait Dubsmash ? parce que je me tape des barres monumentales dessus depuis ce week-end x). Sinon, ce chapitre, qui est enfin le vrai premier chapitre est dédié à une rewieuveuse au nom atypique : tablearepasser ! ce chapitre, plus long que les autres (mais sûrement moins long que les prochains est posté spécialement pour toi !) **

**Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont appuyé sur le bouton "follow" et celles qui m'on laissé un review, j'essais dans la mesure du possible de vous répondre, si quelques fois j'oublie, sachez bien que ce n'est pas volontaire !**

**Voilà, fini pour le blabla, place à l'histoire :D**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>La scène qui se joue en ce moment même pourrait choquer plus d'une personne, mais Lydia ne semble pas plus stupéfaite que ça, une fois la première surprise passée, un doux sourire légèrement moqueur a pris place sur ses lèvres. Elle observe les deux jeunes adultes encore à terre qui se font maintenant une sorte de câlin qui voudrait être viril mais qui est juste trop adorable pour pouvoir l'être.<p>

- Bon les garçons, je me sens légèrement vexée et délaissée là...

- Oh, excuse moi Lydia c'était...

- L'instinct animal de retrouver ce qui t'appartient... Je comprends tout à fait. Scott.

Eh oui, Scott McCall, le vrai Alpha vient de sauter sur son meilleur pote comme si il voulait le bouffer... Tellement impressionnant. Maintenant ce dernier est debout une main sur la nuque et il semble gêné, Stiles quant à lui est toujours par terre et un rire tonitruant sort de ses lèvres quand il voit son meilleur ami dans cet état.

- T'inquiète Scottie, toi aussi tu m'as manqué _Bro_, n'écoute pas la Diva.

- Toi Stilinski, je te retiens... Tu vas voir tout à l'heure !

- Ouh... je meurs de peur, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me _hurler _dessus... ?

- NAN MAIS...

Scott observe ses amis, ils n'ont pas changé, enfin, presque pas. Lydia semble plus ouverte, plus calme aussi, comme si quitter Beacon Hills l'avait reposée un peu. Stiles lui... Il est resté le même, mais on sent se dégager de lui une certaine force, une certaine confiance qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il est aussi plus musclé, il l'a senti quand il lui est tombé dessus, bien-sûr il n'est toujours pas aussi fort qu'un loup, mais ce n'est plus l'ado chétif et hyperactif qui a quitté Beacon Hills deux ans plus tôt. Scott sourit, il est heureux qu'ils soient rentrés cette année, sa meute est enfin complète... Mais un cri vient interrompre ces joyeuses retrouvailles.

- Stiles Stilinski ! Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de venir embrasser ton vieux père plutôt que de resté assis sur l'asphalte comme un clochard qui emmerde une jolie jeune femme ?!

- Et toi Lydia Martin vas-tu venir toi aussi ? Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant vous habiter dans une autre ville que vos parents ne sont plus vos parents !

La mère de Lydia a les poings sur les hanches, mais son sourire contredit son ton sec, quand au sheriff, il attend les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Scott sent la joie et l'impatience de tout ce petit monde dans l'air, puis il voit sa mère sortir de la maison et se poster aux côté de John, un sourire sur les lèvres... Quand Stiles comprendra ça...

- NAN ?! Toi papa ? Avec Mélissa ? Mais c'est trop cool ! Scott habite ici maintenant alors ? A moins que tu habites avec la meute ?

Ah... bah il ne lui a pas fallut beaucoup de temps finalement, mais il aurait dû s'en douter, Stiles, est Stiles.

- J'ai une chambre, mais j'habite avec la meute en effet.

Stiles se relève prestement et époussète son pantalon avant de courir vers son père... En trébuchant. Stiles restera toujours Stiles. Il arrive devant son paternel et le serre dans ses bras le plus fort possible pendant un long moment. Lydia elle s'avance, beaucoup plus calmement, la tête haute et un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle prend sa mère dans ses bras soupire, maintenant elle est à a maison. Scott, lui, en a profité pour récupérer tous les bagages de ses amis et les amener devant la porte.

- Bon, tout le monde rentre... J'ail la dalle ! Et puis, il y a des gens qui veulent vous voir à l'intérieur !

- Ah ? Qui ça ?

- Vous le saurez si vous rentrez !

Stiles et Lydia se regardent, visiblement ils se demandent qui les attends, ils n'ont dit à personne à part leurs familles qu'ils rentraient pour l'été. Mais Scott est Scott, il n'a pas dû pouvoir tenir sa langue... Alors ils rentrent. Dans le salon, se trouvent quatre personnes qui rongent leurs freins pour se lever depuis un moment apparemment. Deux filles et deux garçons sont sagement assis et regardent les nouveaux arrivant en souriant, ils attendent leurs réactions.

- KIRA ! DANNY !

- LIAM ! MALIA !

Stiles fonce sur sa deuxième meilleure amie et son petit frère de cœur, Lydia, elle saute sur Danny et récupère le bras de la Kitsune pour l'attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Les rires emplissent la pièce et après quelques minutes de câlins, Stiles et Lydia échangent leurs places en souriant aux autres personnes présentes. Tout cela se finit dans un joyeux fouillis de bras et de jambes quand Scott arrive et se joint à l'embrassade collective.

* * *

><p>Une fois que tout ce petit est calmé et posé dans les canapés les discussions et les centaines de questions peuvent enfin commencer, et Styles et Lydia savent qu'ils vont sans doute être fatigués avant la fin mais, ils s'en fichent, ils sont heureux.<p>

- Alors c'est comment Berkeley ? - Scott ouvre les hostilités -

- C'est génial. Les gens sont super sympa et je ne suis plus obligée de faire semblant d'être une débile profonde. Je parle aéronautique et physique quantique toute la journée ! Le rêve absolu...

- Ouais... même le soir quand elle rentre à l'appartement...Remarque, comme ça je me forme aussi dans ses matières !

- Et moi dans les tiennes, je te rappelle que tu parles autant, voir plus que moi !

- Ouais...

- T'étudie quoi exactement Stiles ? - Danny sourit, même Stiles lui a manqué, et puis, quelque chose a changé chez lui, il en mettrait sa main au feu –

- Je fais de l'anthropologie, de la criminologie et de la mythologie. J'ai décidé de lier l'utile à l'agréable.

- Ouais, ça m'étonne à peine de toi, bizarrement on dirait que tu suis une formation pour devenir Sheriff spécialité surnaturel..

- C'est à peu prêt ça Danny en effet. Toujours aussi perspicace...

- Je te remercie.

Le jeu de regard entre les deux garçons intriguent un peu ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de toute la vie de Stiles, mais pour les autres, c'est juste extrêmement gênant... alors Scott tousse discrètement pour ramener les deux hommes à la réalité de l'instant alors que Liam et Kira les regardent avec les yeux ronds.

- Euh... On a loupé un épisode les mecs ? – Liam, toujours aussi direct –

- Bah non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça Liam ?

- Vous vous regardez comme si... Je ne sais pas comme si vous aviez un secret commun.

Liam est confus et devant la bouille adorable du jeune homme Stiles sourit, avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ses mains son dans les poches de jeans, bien trop serré pour le Stiles qu'il connaît, sa chemise ouverte tombe parfaitement sur son corps et son débardeur blanc est choisi spécialement pour le mettre en valeur... Depuis quand Stiles s'habille-t'il aussi bien ? Et depuis quand sait-il faire un sourire en coin charmeur... Deux minutes... Pause... CHARMEUR ?

- Mec... T'es gay ? !

Le rire de Stiles envahit la pièce, c'est toujours très drôle de voir la réaction des gens qui le connaissaient avant quand ils comprennent. Il n'a jamais besoin de le dire, ils s'en rendent comptent tous seuls au bout d'un certain temps. Lydia rit elle aussi, mais elle lève les yeux au ciel en même temps, jamais il ne se lasserait de l'effet qu'il faisait quand il disait ça. Il ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il fait aux personnes qui l'entour... Même après 1 an et demi, il n'a toujours pas compris que l'effet est gigantesque.

- Ouais, Liam, ouais, je suis gay. Mais je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir mis un moment à t'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ?

- Ton sourire...

- Ah, oui. Je vois. – Stiles cesse de sourire de cette façon – t'inquiète, tu n'es pas mon style d'homme... T'es beaucoup trop _golden boy_ !

- Euh... Et bien. D'accord.

- Déstresse _little bro _je ne vais pas te sauter dessus j'ai dis.

Liam se détend une fois la surprise passée. Stiles reste Stiles, qu'il aime les homme ou pas. Mais quelque chose a vraiment changé chez lui, au delà de son orientation sexuelle, cependant Liam garde un bon pressentiment, alors il sourit et se détend avant de tirer la langue à son ami, très mature.

- Bon, sinon, comment ce sont passées vos deux première années ? – Kira relance la conversation l'air de rien, Stiles reste Stiles, elle se blotti contre Scott –

- Eh bien, Je suis sortie Major de ma promo dans mes deux licences !

- Étonnant Lyd's vraiment...

- Nia nia nia...

- Et toi Stiles ?

- Oh... ça peut aller. – il hausse les épaules et regarde ailleurs... –

- Cesses de faire ton modeste ! Il est major en criminologie ET en Mythologie ! Et il est deuxième en anthropologie.

- Sérieusement ? Et tu ne me l'avais même pas dis bro ? – Scott fait mine d'être choqué – faux frère ! Moi je te dis tout ce qui se passe à la fac !

- Je ne considère pas ça comme très intéressant quand je te parle c'est tout, l'important c'est ce à quoi ça doit déboucher.

- Si tu le dis...

Un silence confortable s'installe et Lydia pose naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles alors que ce dernier attrape sa taille pour la coller contre lui. On dirait presque un couple, en fait, si toutes les personnes présentes ne savaient pas que Stiles n'est pas intéressé, ils pourraient croire qu'ils sont ensembles.

- Les jeunes ? Les pizzas sont arrivées ! Qui se lève pour venir payer ?!

A peine John a-t'il parlé que tous se tournent vers Stiles, s'attendant à le voir se lever, mais ce dernier ne bouge pas. Cinq regards surpris se forment alors que le jeune Stilinski garde les yeux fermés, il semble dormir, tout comme Lydia, pourtant...

- Arrêtez donc de me fixer comme ça les mecs, vous faites flipper... Scott, tu vas chercher ces pizzas ? On sait tous les deux que tu meurs de faim, j'entends ton estomac grogner d'ici...

Personne n'a rien entendu à part Stiles, mais Scott ne nie pas, pourtant, quand il se lève pour aller chercher les pizzas, un pli soucieux s'est formé sur le front de l'Alpha... Son ami a changé... Vraiment changé... Et il ne sait pas encore si c'est en bien ou en mal, en fait, il est juste différent. Et c'est flippant quand on connaît Stiles depuis toujours. Il paye rapidement leur pitance et revient dans le salon où personne n'a changé de posture. Liam est le premier à se jeter sur la pizza, suivit de prêt par Malia puis Kira, Danny et enfin Lydia qui elle, ne prend qu'une part en faisant bien attention à rester digne. Scott est Stiles se regardent en chien de faïence, c'est un test, Stiles le sait. Scott le connaît trop bien, mais il n'est pas prêt à s'ouvrir totalement tout de suite, alors, en fixant son ami d'un regard moqueur, il attrape une part de pizza et se met à la mâcher en parlant en même à Lydia qui se met à lui hurler qu'il n'est qu'un dégoutant malpoli, ce à quoi il répond qu'il sait comment elle mange la glace et le Nutella... Le test est fini, et Scott est satisfait, Stiles est toujours Stiles.

* * *

><p>- Au revoir tout le monde ! Merci d'être venu, c'était super sympa ! On se revoit bientôt ?<p>

- T'inquiète pas pour ça va, tu vas nous voir tellement souvent que tu vas finir par faire une overdose bro !

- J'espère bien Liam.

Après un dernier câlin viril, entre le plus jeune et son deuxième grand frère, la porte se ferme. Il a été le dernier à partir, maintenant il ne reste plus que Scott et Lydia chez Stiles.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ce soir Scottie ? Parce que je suis vraiment crevé, le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air très fatigué.

- Je ne suis jamais fatigué, mais je préfère me reposer avant de voir toute la meute. Et Lydia aussi.

- Lydia dort ici ? - Scott se tourne vers cette dernière qui hoche la tête en souriant –

- Oui, je dors ici, la maison de ma mère est en travaux alors on a prévu que je dormirais Stiles et elle chez son petit-ami.

- D'accord.

- Alors, tu restes avec nous Scottie ?

- Non, j'ai promis à la meute de rentrer ce soir, ils... ils ne savent pas où je suis.

- Mais ils le sauront dès que tu passeras la porte – c'est plus une affirmation de la part de Stiles qu'autre chose –

- Oui... c'est grave ?

- Non. Tant qu'on ne les voit pas tout de suite...

- Tu sais Stiles, Derek...

- Tais-toi.

- Mais...

- Je t'ai dis de te taire, ne prononce pas son nom.

Le geste violent qu'a fait son ami impressionne fortement Scott. Il sait qu'il y a un problème entre eux, et il est même presque sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agit depuis que Stiles lui a dit qu'il était intéressé par les hommes... Mais jamais il n'a vu son ami rester autant en colère, et que sa colère dure deux ans, c'est du jamais vu... Mais le plus étonnant c'est le regard de Lydia qui s'est tout à coup alarmé et son cœur qui s'est accéléré. Et Scott sent le changement, Stiles est dangereux... Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment cela s'est fait, mais son ami a clairement fait, ou subit quelque chose qui l'a transformé... Son regard est dur, celui d'un homme, plus que d'un jeune homme, et un instant, Scott revoit le Nogitsune.

- Du calme mon pote, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi et je voulais juste te dire qu'il a l'air désolé, il a l'air vraiment désolé...

- J'm'en tape. Si tu savais à quel point.

- Stiles... Calme toi ! – la voix de Lydia a claqué –

- Ouais.

Une main dans les cheveux et un regard redevenu neutre, Stiles sourit à son ami avec un air désolé et tire la langue, Scott peut sentir la gêne... Mais pourquoi est-il gêné ? Puis il se rend compte, son regard a changé, il le sait, et ses griffes sont apparues... Il a vraiment ressenti une menace de la part de Stiles ? De la part de son meilleur ami ? L'éternel humain ? C'est illogique au possible... Mais en regardant ses amis, il sait qu'il n'en saura pas plus ce soir, alors il choisit la fuite. Ouais, la fuite c'est bien. De toutes façons son portable vibre dès qu'il le rallume, et il reçoit un message, enfin, plusieurs messages...

_17h24 « Je ne sais pas où tu es, enfin si je m'en doute, mais tu devrais rentrer et rapidement, sinon on détruit ta piaule. _

_PS : bisou à Kira ! » _

_17h42 « Reviens tout de suite McCall ils me rendent chèvre ! Et ramène Kira, et Malia je me sentirais moins seule comme fille ! »_

_17h45 « McCall, le clebs à bouclette me tape sur le système. Ramènes toi qu'on parle de sport et que tu le calmes... _

_Signé : Jax qui pète un câble. »_

_18h15 « Scott, tu sais où est Danny ? Il ne répond pas à son téléphone ! »_

_18h22 « Scott es-tu avec Kira ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important. J'ai cru sentir une odeur... improbable aujourd'hui. »_

Avoir une meute c'est éreintant... Il ne répond à aucun message, il rentre de toutes façons. Il envoie rapidement un SMS à sa copine, il passe la chercher, Érica a besoin d'elle. Quant à Malia, elle doit déjà y être, elle habite là-bas. Il espère qu'elle n'a pas parlé. Il sait qu'elle est aller courir et se jeter dans la boue pour cacher l'odeur de son ex-petit-ami et de Lydia... Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas quelques fois. Le dernier message, celui de Derek le surprend un peu. Ce dernier ne lui envoie de message que quand il y est clairement obligé... Et aujourd'hui, la seule odeur que Derek a pu sentir qui l'oblige à lui envoyer un message, c'est celle de Stiles...

- Mec, excuses moi de reparler de ça mais... avez-vous croisé Derek en voiture ?

- ...

- D'accord...

- Oui, Stiles a tourné brusquement dans une rue pour l'éviter, mais on craignait qu'il sente notre odeur. Pourquoi il te l'a dit ?

- Non, pas clairement, mais on sait tous qu'il n'est pas très loquace donc...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Stiles...

- Ok ok, je me tais. Je vais nous faire du café Lyd's, à demain Scottie. – il fait un signe de la main avant d'aller dans la cuisine, rejoindre les trois adultes –

- Ne le prend pas pour toi Scott. Il est... écorché vif quant il s'agit de lui... Je suppose qu'après une ou deux bonnes engueulades ça lui passera. Il n'a jamais pu lui hurler dessus.

- Sans doute... Mais ne va t'il _que _ lui hurler dessus... ?

- Je ne te dirais rien Scott. Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure. Je suis une Banshee, je fais parti de ta meute. Mais Stiles aussi. Laisse le venir. Laisse lui le temps, tu verras, il viendra tout seul, c'est Stiles.

- Tu as raison. Mais on n'a jamais eu de secret lui et moi, il a été le premier à savoir pour moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose du même type.

Lydia ne répond pas, elle baisse la tête et rejoint les adultes et Stiles dans la cuisine, forçant Scott à venir à sa suite. Les adultes sont autour de la table et... jouent au tarot. Ok, c'est vraiment bizarre. La mère de Lydia a les sourcils froncés, elle compte les cartes, elle joue sans doute comme sa fille, son compagnon la regarde en souriant et joue tranquillement sans chercher à gagner, Melissa joue aussi, mais elle passe plus de temps à lever les yeux au ciel en fixant John qui... Joue comme son fils, la langue légèrement tirée et des techniques tordues, sans aucun doute. Stiles est accoudé à la cuisine sa tasse de café dans une main et l'autre dans sa poche. Sa posture laisse penser à Scott qu'il est passé à autre chose. Lydia, tout proche de lui tient sa tasse de ses deux mains et souffle dessus pour la refroidir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles. A ce moment là, un truc étrange se passe, Stiles pose sa tasse, prend l'air de rien celle de son amie et la garde dans ses mains quelques secondes avant de la lui rendre et qu'elle la boive, comme si il l'avait refroidit... Ok, c'est vraiment étrange.

- Maman, j'y vais, la meute m'appelle au secours depuis trois heures et je dois m'assurer que personne ne s'est entre-tué durant mon absence !

- Bien sûr mon chéri. Fait attention à toi en rentrant et envois un SMS quand tu es arrivé !

- Oui maman...

- A bientôt Scott !

- Salut John !

- Ça a été un plaisir de te revoir Scott, je suis contente que tes cours à la fac se passent bien, revient dire bonjour au lycée à l'occasion si tu en as le temps.

- Bien sur madame Martin.

Après ces brefs au revoir, Scott quitte la maison Stilinski prestement, ce qu'il a vu ce soir lui échappe en grande partie, et il ne peut pas en parler avec le reste de la meute car Stiles, premièrement ne l'y a pas autorisé et deuxièmement, ne lui a rien dit... En montant sur sa moto, il sent que leur retour va sûrement amener des tas et des tas de questions... Il est fatigué d'avance et c'est dans un soupir qu'il démarre pour rejoindre le Manoir Hale, reconstruit depuis peu dans lequel il a sa chambre.

* * *

><p>- Tu aurais pu le dire à Scott quand même.<p>

- Non Lyd's, il n'est pas prêt.

- Alors pourquoi tu as pris ma tasse.

- Tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas quand tu me fais ton regard de chiot... Et puis, c'est devenu naturel de faire ce genre de truc avec toi, en plus, qu'est ce qu'il a comme preuve de ce que j'ai fais à ta tasse... ?

- Rien.

- Bien. Maintenant, on DORT !

Stiles se jette sur sa meilleure amie qui a encore un pli soucieux qui barre son joli front et la chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son lit, lui la maintenant fermement contre son torse... Qu'elle se met à chatouiller à son tour tout en hurlant de rire.

- BORDEL STILES LÂCHES MOI !

- Demande moi gentiment, tu sais que je ne crains pas les chatouilles.

- PITIÉ S'IL TE PLAIT !

- Voilà...

Il rit encore instant avant de regarder son amie dans les yeux. Elle sourit maintenant. Il peut dormir, elle se sent bien. Il la serre contre lui et elle vient nicher son nez au creux de son cou, un geste naturel, habituel et apaisant et tous deux s'endorment, plaisibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini :D. Une idée pour Stiles ? Comment avez-vous trouvez les retrouvailles ? Scott ? La relation StilesLydia ? **

**PS : Derek est réellement présent dans le prochain chapitre :P**

**A bientôt **

**HibouPostale**


	4. Diner et rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre dans lequel se passe la première véritable "rencontre" entre la meute et Stiles, comme vous pourrez le constater il semblerait que notre hyperactif national est un léger soucis... Très léger hein. **

**Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui me follox ou me mettent dans leurs favoris, ça me fait très plaisir :).**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>On aurait pu croire que Lydia était une adepte des réveils en douceur, néanmoins, Stiles sait depuis un moment maintenant que ce n'est absolument pas le cas et il se demande pourquoi ils sont amis dans ces moments là. La jeune fille est en ce moment même en train d'essayer de tirer la couette dans laquelle il s'est savamment enroulé quand elle s'est levée pour aller dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement elle est de retour et ne semble pas prête de le lâcher alors il finit par lui obéir, parce qu'il ne peut rien lui refuser et que ça l'emmerde au plus haut point.<p>

- C'est bon Lyd's je me lève, je me lève.

- J'y compte bien !

Stiles sort de sa couette et une fois debout, attrape machinalement les vêtements que son amie lui a soigneusement préparés quelques minutes plus tôt avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain... Il avant au radar depuis qu'il est sorti du lit et se dit que, vraiment, il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps. Il entre dans la douche après s'être déshabillé totalement au préalable et met tout de suite l'eau en marche. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il augmente la pression et la température profitant d'un moment de détente totale, un moment où son esprit n'est pas parasité par... tout le reste. Il n'entend presque plus Lydia et comprend qu'elle a dû descendre, et que de toutes façons elle doit être calme, sûrement en train de lire un livre... Un sourire satisfait vient orner ses lèvres, oui, il est calme ce matin, quand il n'y a pas trop de monde il est quand même mieux. Après un moment il sort de la douche et commence à se préparer l'air de rien, il pense totalement à autre chose, et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne fait pas attention, son esprit se détourne, et va rejoindre ses meilleurs, et plus terribles souvenirs... Derek, le Nogitsune, Malia, Berkeley, tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis deux ans... Il fait la balance, pèse le pour et le contre et fini par hausser les épaule après avoir enfiler son pull noir à col V... Franchement, un jour il faudra qu'il dise à Lydia d'arrêter de le prendre pour sa poupée, pas qu'il n'aime pas ses vêtements, mais dès fois il aurait aimé remettre un de ses vieux sweat à capuche, mais aujourd'hui, dans ces conditions c'est exclu et il le sait, alors il accepte en soupirant tout en passant sa main contenant une noix de gel dans ses cheveux, les laissant prendre un savant pli coiffé/décoiffé qu'un de ses amis de la fac lui a appris. Toujours tel un automate il sort de la salle de bain et passe dans sa chambre récupérer son téléphone, il sort, mais son esprit a enrigistré quelque chose qui le dérange profondément... Il retourne dans sa chambre et observe l'environnement... Les valises encore faites, le lit refait (sûrement Lydia), le réveil branché...

_8h30..._

Oh... La garce. Voilà d'où venait sa si grande bonne humeur quand elle a réussit à le réveiller ! Il s'énerve un instant et il l'entend rire au salon... Il se calme tout de suite.

- LYDIA !

Enfin, presque... Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre, avec souplesse et fluidité, comme si il faisait cet exercice très souvent.

- Stiles ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé aussitôt ? Pourquoi _t_'es-tu réveillé aussi tôt ?!

- Je voulais aller petit-déjeuner au Diner...

- Toi ? Au Diner ?

- Oui... Rentrer à Beacon Hills m'a donné envie de gras... Et puis, comme ça après on sera sur la lancée pour passer une journée extrêmement longue... Tu pourras passer voir Scott, moi Érica que je n'ai pas vu hier...

- Bien-sûr, chez Derek, là où vit également Whitemore...

- Stiles, écoutes, un jour on va devoir les voir, TU vas devoir le voir, ne serait-ce que pour la meute. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux que tu choisisses ce moment, plutôt que tu sois obligé de le faire ? Et puis tu ne seras même aps obliger de lui parler, ni même de le regarder.

- Mais je serais obliger de le _ressentir_...

- Pas si tu ne le veux pas. Ne joues pas cette carte avec moi Stiles Stilinski. Maintenant, enfile ta veste, celle en cuir souple, prends tes clés en emmènes nous au Diner pour que je puisse manger du Bacon !

- Bien madame...

Stiles souffle résigné, Lydia sourit, victorieuse et tous deux sortent de la maison. Il est tôt et le froid les prend à la gorge, Lydia, par réflexe se colle à Stiles qui passe un bras autour de son épaule et elle semble toute de suite se clamer, comme si se coller à son ami stoppait le froid... Et ses joues rougis semblent affirmer cette idée...

* * *

><p>- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?<p>

- Un petit déjeuné complet pour moi ! Avec supplément de bacon !

- Un café, un grand café serré.

- Ce sera tout ?

Devant les gros yeux que lui fait Lydia, Stiles lève les yeux au ciel avant de rajouter à sa commande une portion de frite et un hamburger, n'oubliant pas de faire un sourire charmeur à la serveuse qui part en rougissant.

- Tu manges des choses étranges le matin...

- Et toi, tu manges tellement que je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas être énorme encore !

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !

Ils rient, l'habitude de ce mode de vie leur permet d'être totalement naturel, malgré le monde déjà présent au Diner ce matin. Mais Lydia reste sur ses gardes, habitude prise presque deux ans plus tôt, toujours cette peur que Stiles implose, et fasse plus de dégât qu'un loup enragé, et pourtant, ils connaissent Peter le loup-garou sociopathe ! Une fois leur repas servit, les conversations et chamailleries cessent pour ne laisser place qu'à des bruits de mastication de la part de Stiles et des soupirs dégoutés de Lydia. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière reprend la parole, sentant son ami commencer à se tendre sous la pression de la salle...

- Que dirais-tu d'emmener tout le monde à la patinoire dans la semaine ?

- Ouais... pourquoi pas ? Mais quand tu dis tout le monde...

- Je dis tout le monde, même eux.

Stiles soupire, quand elle est comme ça, il sait qu'il n'aura aucune chance de faire pencher la balance, elle _sent _la détermination. Il admire encore son amie quand il voit son regard changer de fier à choqué puis, paniqué. Il ne se demande qu'une microseconde ce qui lui arrive parce qu'il sait. Les loups viennent d'entrer, et ceux-là vivent en meute, entre eux, contrairement à Scott et Malia qui vont à la faculté de Beacon Hills et qui ne portent pas autant cette _aura _de meute, mais le pire c'est qu'au milieu d'eux, il le reconnaît instantanément, sans avoir besoin de se retourner : _colère contenue, morosité, tristesse incessante_ et... c'est nouveau de l'_espérance_, à côté de cela il _ressent _de _la joie, de la chaleur, du désir, du manque_... Maudits loups chez qui tout est décuplé. Stiles grince des dents et regarde Lydia qui a compris : ils doivent s'en aller, il n'est pas prêt. C'est dangereux. Ils se lèvent, le plus discrètement possible, et au milieu de tous ses sentiments, ils ont une chance de s'en sortir, ils ne les repéreront sans doute pas immédiatement, contrairement à Stiles... Mais la chance n'est visiblement pas de leur côté car un homme, pressé apparemment bouscule Stiles suffisamment fort pour que ce dernier tombe... normalement, sauf que c'est l'importun qui finalement recul.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention connard ?!

Stiles s'époussette, tentative vaine de se calmer... L'insulte lui passe au dessus, ce type est un frustré ça se voit sur son visage : une ancienne acné importante, des vêtements amples, cachant sans doute une forme physique inexistante même si il est plus grand et sans doute plus fort que Stiles du point de vu de la masse. Après cette courte analyse, Stiles remarque que toutes les attentions sont maintenant focalisées sur eux, en attentes... Eh merde, les loups aussi maintenant...

- Tu m'ignores ? T'as peur pour ta superbe coiffure ? Ou pour ta tenue ?

Soupir... Ce mec transpire la colère et Stiles se doute qu'elle n'est pas tournée contre lui, mais il n'a pas le temps d'analyser tout cela en profondeur qu'un coup de poing part dans sa direction... Eh merde.

- STILES ! ATTENTION !

**Perte de contrôle**. Oui, oui Lyd's, il va faire attention. Il stoppe le poing d'un geste souple avant de donner un simple coup, main ouverte dans le cou de son adversaire qui s'effondre, évanouit. _Stupeur, peur, surprise, admiration, excitation_... Tout cela le traverse mais il se concentre sur le mec à terre en face de lui, le ramasse puis le pose sur une banquette. La plus part des gens présents retournent à leurs affaire après ça, mais Stiles sait qu'_ils _l'observent encore, il peut toujours _sentir _leur stupeur. Son adversaire met peu de temps à se réveiller et à peine l'a t'il fait que Stiles attrape ses mains dans un geste naturel et lui parle, vite et beaucoup, comme il sait si bien le faire, il l'assomme de mots, et reprend le contrôle en même temps.

- J'suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai pas fait attention et je suis tellement à l'ouest que j'ai oublié de m'excuser, et quand vous avec lancé votre poing j'ai réagis au quart de tour, mon père est Sheriff donc, bon, je sais bien me défendre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas mal ? Normalement, vous ne devriez pas avoir mal ! En tout cas je m'excuse encore, mais je pense que vous devriez quand même trouvé un moyen d'extérioriser toute cette colère qui bouillonne en vous... La boxe peut-être ?

- Euh...

- Bien, je dois y aller je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! J'vais vous commander et vous payer un petit déjeuner complet pour la peine ça vous va ?

- Euh...

- Bien. Alors au revoir.

Stiles se relève prestement et avec un sourire charmeur montre à la serveuse l'homme derrière lui en lui demandant un petit déjeuné complet qu'il paye, en même temps que tout le reste avant de prendre Lydia par le bras, cette dernière étant plantée un peu plus loin, le regard vide, fixé sur un point qui, Stiles s'en doute, répond au doux prénom de Jackson... Mais il n'attend pas qu'elle se réveille et les sort rapidement du Diner.

Une fois dehors et un peu éloigné du lieu de l'altercation, ils respirent, tous les deux. Mais au moment où ils pensent qu'ils sont sortis d'affaire, une voix les interpelle.

- Stiles ! Lydia ! Vous êtes revenus ?! Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dis ?

- Érica... – Stiles soupire, la confrontation est pour maintenant alors, car les autres la suive... de prêt –

- Eh bah ! c'est fou ce que tu as l'air heureux de nous voir Batman.

- Ne te fis pas à son visage Érica, il est très content de te voir. – Lydia lui fait un sourire crispé –

- J'aimerais quand même qu'il réagisse !

Elle sourit et quitte le groupe qui l'avait suivit pour s'approcher de son ami, doucement néanmoins, comme si elle faisait attention, et une fois en face de lui, elle le fixe, les yeux dans les yeux et finit par lui faire un grand sourire et le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles lui rend son étreinte en soupirant de soulagement, elle est tellement _positive _et _heureuse _qu'il est obligé de l'être lui aussi.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Robin... Mais là, je suis en train de manger tes cheveux...

- Oh pardon ! – elle s'écarte contrite –

- Cesse de mettre des talons ! tu fais presque ma taille avec ces machins !

- Oui, alors que tu as bien grandit durant ces deux années ! – clin d'œil joueur –

- Je ne suis plus le petit humain chétif que tu as connu hein ? – sourire charmeur –

Érica part d'un grand rire devant l'expression de son ami et claque ensuite une bise sur les deux joues de Lydia qui lui sourit, amusée. Ces joyeuses retrouvailles sont coupées par le reste de la meute qui s'approche, lentement. _Méfiance, neutralité, indifférence, espoir, joie, désir, amour..._ Stiles se masse un instant l'arrête du nez avant de relever la tête un sourire légèrement tremblant sur ses lèvres et un ouragan à la place du cœur...

- Salut tout le monde. Vous vous déplacez en meute ou quoi ? –tentative de sourire encore –

- On ne nous l'avait jamais faite celle-là Stiles ! – Ethan _détendu_ –

- Hilarant oui. – Isaac _rancunier_ –

Tous y allèrent de leur petit commentaire, mais Stiles n'entendait rien, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Derek... Derek _meurtri, en attente, interloqué_... Tout un tourbillon, c'est dingue, comment un mec qui ne parle pas peut-il lui foutre un mal de crâne pareil ? C'était déjà le cas avant, mais maintenant... Et puis à côté de lui il y a Jackson _colère, amour, haine, incompréhension_... Ouh la. Stiles fait un pas de recul face à ça. Des regards d'incompréhension se posent sur lui. Vite, il faut qu'il trouve un sujet... très très vite...

- Arrêtes de paniquer, on ne va pas te bouffer Stilinski, enfin en théorie...

- Scott n'est pas avec vous ? - Lydia change de sujet, bien joué –

- Non, il nous attendent, lui, Kira, Malia, Liam et sûrement Danny maintenant. On doit ramener à manger parce que c'est le rituel de la journée « glande » de la meute, donc on est venu ici et puis, on vous a vu, alors...

- Vous vous êtes écarté de votre mission... Mais que va dire votre Alpha ? il est tellement impressionnant... !

Voilà, faire des vannes, et noyer le poisson, ignorer Derek, éviter Jackson et tout ira bien... Pour le moment. Tous, ou presque rient à l'allusion de Stiles, Scott est un Alpha bien trop gentil pour inquiéter les membres de sa meute dans la vie de tous les jours, même si le respect est d'ordre dans une meute...

- Ouais, totalement, mais on doit quand même ramener à manger. Alors, une idée Stilinski ? Toi qui a toujours des idées.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mes qualités !

- Ça va les chevilles Stiles ?

- Mais oui Lyd's parfaitement. Pourquoi ?

Il passe son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami et la _sent_ se détendre doucement tout contre lui, et il n'est pas le seul à s'en rendre compte, mais les loups préfèrent ne pas le faire remarquer car ils ont tous ressenti la réaction de Jackson, et qu'ils ont tous appris que quelques fois, avec lui il vaut mieux écraser...

- Bon, j'ai bien une idée... si vous avez des trucs chez vous, et que vous nous accepter parmi vous, je peux venir faire la cuisine pour tout le monde ! De toutes façons, on avait prévu de passer vous voir tous aujourd'hui, on préférait s'installer et dormir d'abord, le voyage a été rude...

- Vraiment tu comptais passer aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'hier, ce n'était pas évident.

- Hier est passé, demain est un autre jour, aujourd'hui seul compte.

Voilà, répondre à Derek comme le ferait maître Yoda, bonne initiative, et pas trop de ressentiment dans la voix... Les battements de cœur sont sous contrôle et la transpiration aussi. On ne peut rien deviner de ce qu'il pense ou ressent... c'est le but. Mais bon, lui, il attend toujours une réponse !

- Alors ? Je viens faire la cuisine où j'appelle Scott pour m'incruster ?

- Scott sait que tu es rentré ?!

- Oui Derek, tout comme Malia, Kira, Liam et Danny. Ils ont passé les trois quarts de la journée avec nous hier !

- Pourquoi ne nous l'a t'il pas dit ?

Instant de gêne intense de la part d'Érica... Visiblement elle, elle était au courant. Ce qui explique qu'elle soit la première à être venue les voir !

- Alors ? – Derek a les bras croisé sur la poitrine, légèrement énervé –

- Je lui avais expressément demandé de ne rien dire à personne, on voulait faire une surprise... C'est si mal que ça ? Et puis, de toutes façons tu savais très bien qu'on était rentré hier. – il s'est détaché de Lydia pour s'avancer vers le loup –

- Stilinski, plus un mot.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu m'arraches la gorge, avec tes dents ? Allons Hale, on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps toi et moi non ? Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Un silence inconfortable commence à s'installer entre toutes les personnes présentes sur ce parking, et pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, on pourrait voir deux gangs en train de s'affronter. D'un côté Lydia, Érica et Ethan sont placés derrière Stiles, de l'autre, Jackson et Isaac sont derrière Derek... C'est finalement le jeune Stilinski qui met fin au combat de regard en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche avec un air dépité devant le côté « iceberg » du loup... Il se retourne vers les trois qui sont derrières lui et avec un grand sourire se met à ignorer le loup ronchon derrière lui.

- Bon, on y va ? Si vous voulez que je fasse la bouffe, il va falloir monter en voiture ! Enfin, ceux qui ne veulent pas courir bien-sûr ! Les autres peuvent gambader en forêt hein ! Je ne leur en voudrais pas, et puis, si par hasard l'un de vous veut mettre la tête à la fenêtre, y a pas de soucis !

- Des blagues de chiens Stiles ? Sérieusement ?

- Que veux-tu Ethan, je suis un peu fatigué pour trouver mieux !

Sur cette dernière phrase, il récupère Lydia et les emmène sans un regard en arrière vers la jeep. Il sait déjà qui va les suivre et monte l'air de rien dans la voiture, attendant calmement ses deux futurs passagers.

- Tu sais où on doit aller, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'aucun d'entre eux ne va nous suivre...

- Bien sûr que si il y en a qui vont nous suivre. Ais confiance en mon _flaire_.

- Ton flaire oui... – elle lève les yeux au ciel – Franchement Stiles, personne ne...

Les deux portes arrière de la Jeep viennent de s'ouvrir en même temps et laissent passer deux silhouettes masculines qui s'installent sans un mot.

- Si vous ne vous attachez pas, je ne démarre pas mes p'tits loups.

Deux grognements retentissent dans l'habitacle, et pourtant ils obéissent. Stiles est plutôt satisfait, ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, bon d'accord ça lui demande beaucoup d'énergie mais ça en vaut la peine, et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour installer les liens. Lydia a ses côtés est crispée, encore, elle aussi va devoir parler un jour parce que sinon il va finir par les enfermer dans une pièce pour qu'ils mettent les choses au point. Mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas prête alors il pose gentiment une main sur sa cuisse dans un geste apaisant et clairement trop naturel pour les deux loups derrière, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il préfère les ignorer et se concentrer sur la route et sur Lydia.

- C'était vous alors hier ?

- Oui Derek c'était nous.

- Pourquoi avoir tourné dans une rue adjacente dès que tu m'as reconnu ?

- On parlera de ça plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je dois rester concentrer pour le moment.

- Sérieusement ?

- OUI. Sérieusement.

Attention au contrôle... Stiles déteste entendre cette intonation dans la voix du loup, il est attentif à ce qu'il dit, comme si il essayait de se faire pardonner quelque chose... Crétin de loup. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière et il peut apercevoir les orbes bleus lumineux des deux êtres surnaturels... Oups...

- Eh les mecs, calmez-vous les mecs ! Pourquoi est-ce que vos yeux brillent comme ça ?! Y a aucune menace ici !

- J'ai senti pourtant...

- Qu'as-tu pu sentir Jackson ? –Lydia s'est remise et parle sèchement –

Bon bah au moins, elle parle ! C'est déjà ça. Même si c'est légèrement plus froid que ça ne devrait l'être quand on sait ce qu'elle ressent pour le _golden boy _du dimanche qu'est Jackson-trou-du-cul-Whitemore... Stiles rit pour lui même, le surnom surgit des profondeurs de son cerveau l'éclate à un point inimaginable, bon peut-être que la tension accumulée dans son corps s'évacue aussi... Mais son rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge quand il _ressent_ malgré lui une fréquence plus sucrée que les autres, plus collante, plus douce aussi... Du _désir_... Ses yeux se relève et croisent ceux vert olive de Derek qui garde un visage impassible... Intéressant. Si il fait autant d'effet il ne s'en privera pas, mais ce n'est pour l'instant pas à l'ordre du jour alors ses yeux retournent sur la route et bientôt ils arrivent, dans le silence, au manoir Hale. A peine sorti de la voiture, Stiles se dirige d'un pas assuré vers le perron de cette maison qui il y a peu encore ressemblait à un tas de ruine, il n'attend même pas les autres pour rentrer et les loups peuvent l'entendre demander où se trouve la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Derek met encore un peu plus de temps que les autres à rentrer. Il n'avait pas rêvé hier, il l'avait bien vu dans la rue... et il l'avait bien évité. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas cru et après être rester environ dix minutes sans bouger, il avait finit par aller courir dans la forêt pour se changer les idées : Stiles était parti il y a deux ans et ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes après une erreur de Derek... Et maintenant, il sort avec Lydia, et lui et Jackson se retrouvent comme deux cons... Bien que dans son cas, personne ne le sache à part lui-même... Et Scott, parce qu'il est son foutu alpha et le meilleur ami du sujet principal de ses rêves... Il peut entendre dans la maison les discussions de la meute, le rire de la plupart d'entre eux, mais aussi les bruits de vaisselle et de plats qui s'entrechoquent dans la cuisine... Stiles... Il ne sent rien émaner de lui, en fait, si il ne l'entendait pas fouiller dans la cuisine, il aurait du mal à savoir qu'il est là. Il l'avait à peine remarqué au début, trop occupé à l'admirer... L'observer... et puis la voiture est remplit de son odeur, bien qu'elle soit mélangée à celle de Lydia, donc là encore il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais maintenant, dans un lieu qu'il ne côtoie jamais, c'est flagrant, son odeur est quasi-inexistante, une trace, un léger flottement dans l'air, mais trop peu pour être naturel... Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé là-bas ?<p>

- Derek ?! Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte où bien tu vas rentrer et nous aider à choisir le premier film d la journée ?

- J'arrive Isaac...

* * *

><p>Tous étaient maintenant installés dans le salon sur les multiples canapés, sièges, pouf, fauteuils possibles. Stiles s'était surpassé et en une heure et demi, avec l'aide de Lydia et Danny ils avaient concocté un repas digne des plus grands festins. Entre les omelettes aux pommes de terres, le bacon croustillant, le café, le chocolat, le thé, les croque-fromage, les trois tartes au fruit et les chouquettes... Même les loups étaient impressionnés. Seulement Lydia ne fit que sourire, Danny observait Stiles avec déférence et Stiles lui haussait les épaules quand tous voulaient savoir comme il avait fait. Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire qu'il avait trafiqué la cuisine de façon surnaturelle pour gagner du temps ? Ils n'étaient pas prêts !<p>

- Tu t'installes maintenant ? Parce que la série va bientôt commencer et on a choisi Arrow !

- Sérieux ? J'arrive !

Stiles se précipite, trébuchant, dans le salon et cherche une place des yeux. Manque de chance, ou magouille organisée entre Scott et Lydia, la seule place qui reste se trouve être sur le canapé, minuscule dans un coin du salon. L'air de rien, Stiles, se dirige vers sa place, nouvellement attitrée. Il se vautre confortablement, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son voisin qui de son côté, semble également ne pas vouloir le toucher. Bien, au moins ils sont d'accord.

_Envie, peur, espoir... _

- Eh merde... Ferme ton esprit Stiles, ferme ton esprit et regarde la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà :). Alors une petite idée de qu'est devenu Stiles ? Autre que "l'abominable homme des neiges" cela va sans dire xD... Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Stiles et Derek dans le prochain chapitre ? Le reste de la journée avec la meute va-t'il bien se passer ? <strong>

**Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre :D.**

**HibouPostale**


	5. Dérapage et Discussion

**BONNE ANNÉE tout le monde :). Je reviens plus tard que d'habitude et je m'en excuses mais avec les vacances, je n'ai pas eu réellement accès à internet très souvent :/. Quoi qu'il en soit voici le nouveau chapitre et le suivant et presque fini d'écrire :D**

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostale**

**PS : Merci au follow, review... ETC.**

* * *

><p>Dire que la journée qu'ils ont passé tous ensemble était nulle aurait été un mensonge et ça, Stiles le sait. Pourtant il a du mal à avouer qu'avoir passer autant de temps à côté de Derek ne lui a pas donné envie de l'assassiner... Bien au contraire. Le loup-grognon n'a pas cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la fois inquiets curieux, et intéressés. Et maintenant, à quelques minutes de repartir vers la maison Stilinski, il se demande surtout si il doit dire au revoir au Big Bad Wolf ou bien l'ignorer... La deuxième option serait, certes, la plus sage, mais sans doute aussi la moins polie, et Stiles est quelqu'un de poli. Il en est là de ses considérations quand Lydia se décide à bouger pour eux deux.<p>

- Bon, c'était sympa comme journée ! Un peu comme au bon vieux temps au final non ?

- Si, totalement. Mais bon, c'est vous qui ne rentriez jamais ! Et ne dis pas le contraire !

- Soit Danny, mais aucun de vous n'a fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à Berkeley pour nous voir ?

- ...

- ...

- Bien. Alors je pense que l'on peut aisément admettre que les tords étaient partagés. Tu viens Stiles ? Il va commencer à faire nuit...

- Oui. Exact.

Le jeune homme regarde dehors et voit que son amie a raison, la nuit va tomber, et ils ont des choses à faire ce soir, qui ne peuvent pas franchement attendre... Il récupère son manteau rapidement et fait un signe de la main à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de rejoindre Lydia qui, elle, se trouve déjà sur le perron.

- Au revoir tout le monde ! Évitez de vous faire tuer ou pourchasser pendant la nuit !

- Très drôle Stiles... Très drôle.

Stiles ne sursaute pas, il l'avait senti arriver dans son dos. Pourtant le fait que leurs corps soit de nouveau aussi proches, sans que ce soit le fait d'une tierce personne, mais bien de l'un d'entre eux, le rend fébrile. Il ne se retourne pas. Ils sont dans l'entrée, le salon n'est pas visible de là où ils se trouvent et la porte est fermée et connaissant Lydia, elle a déjà dû partir se réfugier dans la voiture. Stiles continue de se triturer les méninges, mais un souffle léger vient se poser sur sa nuque et tout son corps se tend, dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre.

- Quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire Derek ?

- ...

- Bien... Donc tu vas rester silencieux ?

- ...

Il soupire. Ce petit jeu le fatiguait déjà avant qu'il parte, mais aujourd'hui ça l'exaspère encore plus. D'accord, lui il parle trop, et souvent pour rien dire. Mais le Big Bad Wolf lui pourrait faire un petit effort quand même... Il décide de se retourner pour pouvoir lui faire face, ce sera plus simple pour l'assassiner du regard. Seulement, à peine à t'il fini son mouvement qu'il se trouve durement plaqué contre un mur. Aucun gémissement ne sort de ses lèvres, pourtant, bordel de merde, ça fait super mal. Mais son esprit est ailleurs, occupé à se câbler sur les émotions de son... du loup en face de lui... _désespoir, peine, peur, envie_... Tout est très confus mais quand il peut enfin croiser ses yeux, il se dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de se câbler sur Derek pour comprendre la confusion de ses pensées... Il est en train d'admettre ce que lui-même a admit il y a au moins trois ans... Alors Stiles attend, collé contre ce mur, il sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Un problème BBW ? Tu sembles confus.

- La ferme.

Stiles n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sent ses lèvres prises en otage par son vis à vis. Putain de merde... C'est chaud, humide et plein de douceur, aussi violent et langoureux, pour peu il en banderait presque. Bref. C'est un vrai premier baiser... Pas ce à quoi il avait le droit avant de partir. Il peut ressentir jusqu'au fond de son âme tout ce qu'il a toujours cherché. Ses mains se crochètent autour du cou de son partenaire, les rapprochant physiquement, il en a besoin, le loup grogne avant de prendre possession de ses hanches, le plaquant totalement contre lui. Stiles joue avec les cheveux qui sont à sa portée et il sent des mains chaudes se glisser sous son T-shirt et commencer à parcourir son dos. Puis il reprend pied dans la réalité. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Pas ici, ni maintenant, ni comme ça. Il repousse Derek avec force et ce dernier le regarde, perdu et frustré à la fois, si c'était encore un gamin Stiles est sûr qu'il l'aurait vu taper du pied ! Puis son regard change, il devient colérique, et autoritaire, là il retrouve le Derek qu'il a quitté...

- Mais...

- Non Derek. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, et je ne recommencerais pas à vivre ce que j'ai vécu avant de partir !

- Qu'est-ce que...

- TAIS-TOI HALE ! Et ne t'approche plus de moi si c'est pour cela que tu viens.

Encore une fois il a perdu le contrôle et les yeux de son vis à vis se sont automatiquement mis à briller de ce bleu si particulier dont Stiles est malgré lui tombé amoureux trois ans auparavant. Il recule doucement, se calmant petit à petit. Une fois qu'il a ouvert la porte il jette un dernier regard à Derek qui lui, fixe le sol. Stiles le sonde une dernière fois et ne lit en lui que la confusion habituelle qui règne dans son esprit...

- Je suis désolé Derek.

Il ferme la porte et avant qu'elle ne se referme il sent la vague de regret qui déferle tout à coup mais se retient de foncer dans les bras de la personne qui souffre autant car il sait que si il le fait, il est perdu, et il a une mission à accomplir.

* * *

><p>La voiture est très silencieuse sur le chemin du retour, Lydia sait ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Stiles sorte, c'est assez évident. Quand il l'a rejoint dans la voiture, ses joues étaient rouges de colère, ses oreilles de gêne et ses lèvres gonflées de désir... Son meilleur ami, encore plus débraillé que d'habitude a démarré sans rien dire et maintenant elle attend simplement qu'il explose. Ce qui ne devrait tarder, elle le connaît bien. Pour le moment elle lit tranquillement un livre sur l'aéronautique.<p>

- Je sais ce que tu penses Lyd's.

- Hmhm...

- Tu vois. Le problème c'est que je sais ce qu'il ressent, je le sens. C'est tellement horrible...

Elle relève doucement les yeux de son livre et fixe attentivement son ami. La fatigue qu'il a ressentie dans la journée s'abat enfin sur lui. Ils l'avait prévenus que ce serait épuisant au début... on ne devient pas ce qu'il cherche à devenir en une seule journée. C'est un apprentissage long et fastidieux. Pourtant, elle est sûre que ce soir, quand ils discuteront, ils lui diront encore une fois que peu d'entre eux réussissent à se contrôler aussi bien que lui au départ... Et comme d'habitude, Stiles affirmera qu'il a été en dessous de tout et que ce n'est pas suffisant... Elle pose une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse et reprend la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce si horrible ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- Tout.

- Et alors ? C'était mauvais ? C'était ce que tu ressentais avant de partir ?

- NON ! justement... J'aurais préféré...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ça avait été cela, je n'aurais eu qu'à passer à autre chose et je me serais dis que j'avais bien fait de partir et que maintenant je pouvais le sortir de ma vie et de ma tête définitivement ! Alors que maintenant...

- Tu te dis que tu aurais pu rester ici, ou au moins garder le contact et que vous n'auriez pas perdu encore deux ans ?

- Tu es bien trop intelligente pour ton propre bien Lyd's.

Ils sont arrivés devant la maison Stilinski entre temps et sortent de la voiture silencieusement. Stiles perdu dans ses pensées avance rapidement et ouvre la porte en attendant Lydia qui elle cherche les mots justes à dire à son ami. Quand elle les a enfin trouvés sa main se pose sur le bras de Stiles et elle parle d'un voix douce et réconfortante.

- Tu es parti parce que tu en avais besoin Stiles... Tu ne pourras pas réécrire l'histoire. Tu te DEVAIS de partir, ils te l'ont expliqué, c'était une nécessité. Même si tout allait bien entre vous, tu aurais eu besoin de prendre ton envol à un moment, de grandir, de devenir adulte.

- Soit.

- Et le fait que tu ressentes tout ce qu'il ressent, tu sais que tu le fais parce que ça te donne une indication, tu voulais savoir. Maintenant que tu sais, et pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tous les autres, tu vas pouvoir fermer un peu ton esprit et te reconcentrer sur toi.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Maintenant, tu vas monter brancher Skype, moi je vais faire des sandwich, nous avons un rendez-vous et nous risquons déjà d'arriver en retard.

* * *

><p>Quand Lydia monte rejoindre Stiles avec plusieurs sandwichs et un paquet de chips dans les mains, ce dernier est déjà en grande conversation avec quelqu'un via son ordinateur. Vu son regard rieur, et son sourire heureux, ce n'est pas celui à qui il doit parler ce soir. Elle s'approche doucement et voit qu'elle a encore vu juste.<p>

- Bonsoir Sven !

- Ma très chère Lydia ! Tu est aussi rayonnante que d'habitude, contrairement à notre ami. C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de lui dire.

- Nous avons eu une dure journée...

- Qu'il n'aurait pas eu si il était resté avec moi. Ma meut l'adore déjà et est stable...

- Nous en avons déjà parlé tous les deux Sven je veux essayer ici, avec Scott et tous mes amis de lycée...

- Tu veux surtout essayer avec le dernier ténébreux de la lignée Hale ouais...

- Sven...

- Ok, ok, je retire !

Le jeune homme présent derrière la caméra est clairement athlétique, des cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds bouclés et ramenés en arrière, et des yeux bleu lagon à vous faire chavirer même un cœur de pierre... (La rime n'était pas recherchée XD) Lydia reconnaît facilement qu'il est effectivement très beau. Mais elle sait aussi que Stiles a eu beau essayer avec lui, ça n'a jamais été comme avec Derek... Pourtant Sven a tout fait dans les règles de l'art, elle le sait, elle le voyait, l'étudiant en littérature d'avant-dernière année, jetant son dévolu sur un petit nouveau, adorable, sexy en diable et qui n'en n'avait pas conscience. Stiles avait craqué plus d'une fois en deux ans. Mais jamais Sven n'a pu obtenir ce qu'il désirait réellement : son cœur... Et son pouvoir aussi sûrement, mais très secondairement.

- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser chéri ! j'ai rendez-vous avec le Big Boss ce soir.

- Tu me raconteras demain alors carino...

- Sûr ! Dis bonjour à la meute de notre part à tous les deux ! Et embrasse Kristy pour moi s'il te plait.

- Ce sera fait Stiles.

La fenêtre de conversation se ferme et Stiles attrape un sandwich en attendant l'appel pour lequel ils sont rentrés.

- Tu sais, si je ne savais pas ce que t'as fait vivre Derek et ce qui te lie à lui, je te frapperais de ne pas choisir Sven...

- Moi aussi j'aurais bien envie de me frapper quand je prend du recul. Mais j'ai essayé avec lui... Il n'y a rien à faire. Même si sur le plan physique c'est génial, enfin je veux dire, au pieu c'est un dieu, c'est clair, et puis il fait des trucs avec sa bouche tellement...

- C'est bon Stiles, j'ai compris, Sven est un Dieu et en plus sa douceur est sans pareil... Tu me l'as assez répété pour que maintenant je connaisse son anatomie et ses pratiques sexuelles aussi bien que toi.

- C'est vrai... Excuse moi.

L'ordinateur annonce à Stiles que quelqu'un cherche à entrer en contact avec lui. Il sursaute avant de répondre positivement à la demande et le visage d'un jeune homme fait encore une fois son apparition, lui est blond, la peau pale et quelques tâches de son sur le visage, mais ce qui marque chez lui, ce sont ses yeux, miels-whisky. Les mêmes que ceux de Stiles. Lydia se souvient encore de sa réaction quand elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle savait que d'un point de vue purement scientifique c'était impossible, et pourtant, après les avoir finalement mis l'un à côté de l'autre à la cantine de la fac, elle en avait conclu que c'était le cas. Et par la suite, elle su qu'elle avait eu raison de trouver cela très étrange.

- Stiles, Lydia.

- Simon. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien. Mais toi, tu sembles nettement plus fatigué qu'avant ton départ...

- Dure journée...

- Cette meute semble plus instable que ce que tu nous avais décrit... J'ai senti tes pertes de contrôle au moins 4 fois dans la journée. Bien que la dernière est été plus diffuse...

- La dernière était... euh...

- D'un autre ordre. Bien que quelqu'un de l'extérieur ne puisse pas s'en rendre compte. Tu vas vite en besogne ?

- Non. C'était un simple dérapage qui n'aura plus lieu.

- J'espère bien pour toi. Sinon tu auras du mal à faire ce que tu dois faire pour cette meute.

- Je sais.

- Bien. Alors. Selon toi, quel est le boulot à faire sur eux ?

- Eh bien, ils sont très instables émotionnellement. Bien trop instables pour ne pas se mettre tous seuls en danger en fait. J'ai mal à la tête après deux heures passées avec eux tous ensembles dans une même pièce.

- Une meute de jeunes loups garous ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont plus de dix ?

- Oui.

- Stiles, à ton niveau, tu aurais du exploser au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure... Tu es une sorte de miracle à nos yeux...

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu es très puissant. On le savait dès que tu es arrivé. Mais tu nous impressionnes un peu plus de jour en jour. Si tu était un loup, tu serais un alpha mon frère.

- Eh bien... Merci ?

- Toujours est il que tu vas devoir faire très attention à toi... en plus, tu vas devoir leurs expliquer qui tu es au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne peux pas leur dire tout de suite ?

- Non. Ils doivent d'abord te réintégrer à la meute en temps qu'humain. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi d'entrer en connivence avec eux. Tu te souviens ?

- Doucement. Les uns après les autres...

- Exactement. Bon, sinon, comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

- Très bien !

- C'est faux Stiles ! Sa Jeep nous a lâché à une heure de l'arrivée, et j'ai dû l'aider à faire de la mécanique... Tu imagines Simon. Moi, faisant de la mécanique ?!

- Tu t'y connais suffisamment pour aider Stiles... En fait, je suis sûr que tu es plus douée que lui pour ça !

- Tu as tout à fait raison Simon... Elle a quasiment tout fait... une fois que j'ai réussi à la faire bouger.

Les deux garçons rient chacun derrières leurs écrans et Lydia se met à bouder, enfin elle fait semblant et les rejoint rapidement dans leur hilarité. Ils continuent à parler de tout et de rien, prennent des nouvelles de leurs autres amis, de la meute de Sven, car ce dernier n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler réellement. Son cœur saigne, ils peuvent tous le sentir, mais chacun l'aide à faire le deuil de Stiles et Simon leurs assurent qu'ils ont fait le bon choix de rentrer et que personne ne leur en veut car leur place est chez eux, avec leur meute. Cependant, il prévient Stiles que si ça ne fonctionne pas à Beacon Hills il peut toujours revenir à Berkeley ils seront toujours les bienvenus, mais ils ignorent tous les deux cette possibilité, leur vie est à Beacon Hills. En plus, grâce à leur fraternité, ils ont la possibilité de rester plus longtemps dans leur ville natale et ne revenir que pour leurs examens. Ça aide d'avoir des êtres surnaturels dans la faculté... Enfin, surtout, ça aide de les connaître !

Quand ils vont enfin se coucher, il est extrêmement tard et Stiles, comme Lydia sont épuisés. Tous les sandwichs ont été mangés, tous les sujets de conversation ont été abordés et, une fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux couchés la fatigue les submerge... Ils s'endorment comme un seul être.

* * *

><p>Personne n'entend le réveil ce matin là dans la chambre de Stiles. John est Mélissa passent leurs têtes doucement à travers la porte et assistent à un spectacle assez mignon, Stiles et Lydia sont couchés sagement l'un à côté de l'autre, on voit qu'ils sont intimes, mais quand il les regarde, John ne peut qu'imaginer un frère et une sœur... Même si il ne savait pas que son fils était attiré par les hommes jamais il ne pourrait croire qu'il sort avec Lydia, ce serait trop étrange. Ils referment la porte doucement et descendent sans bruit prendre leurs petit déjeuné, on est samedi et le sheriff peut rester chez lui ce jour là, heureusement selon Mélissa sinon elle ne le verrait jamais.<p>

- Ils vont tous les deux rester tout l'été tu penses ?

- Je sais que Stiles à quelques chose à faire et que cela va lui prendre un moment. Mais il ne m'a pas dit si il restait après qu'il est fini sa « mission ».

- Je pense qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même pour le moment.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que ton fils est sans doute revenu pour une mission mais il est aussi revenu pour une personne... Tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

- Derek Hale...

- Tu devrais travailler pour la police mon chéri, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient du boulot pour toi !

Mélissa rit doucement tout en servant son café à son compagnon. Ils ont mis du temps à se remettre sur pieds tous les deux, mais ensemble, tout semble plus facile... Le côté surnaturel de leurs vies les a sûrement aidé à l'accepter d'ailleurs. Ils ont entendu des deux jeunes rentrer la veille au soir et savent qu'ils se sont couchés très tard après avoir parler avec des amis sur Skype... Mélissa est curieuse de savoir de quoi ils ont bien pu parler pendant tous ce temps, mais elle n'ira jamais le demander à Stiles. Elle trouve qu'il a changé, mais elle est incapable de voir en quoi. Seulement, maintenant il lui rappelle encore plus sa mère, il a cette sorte d'aura apaisante la plupart du temps...

- Tu es perdue dans tes pensées Chérie ?

- Oui... Je me disais que Stiles ressemble encore plus à Claudia qu'avant...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Quand il parle, ou qu'il fait quelque chose en général, il a... quelque chose qui me la rappelle. Je serais bien incapable de te dire quoi...

Mélissa voit ce qu'il veut dire. Peut-être qu'un jour ils comprendraient en quoi ils étaient aussi semblables tous les deux...

- Physiquement par contre il a tout pris de moi... Sauf les yeux.

- C'est vrai. Ton fils a les yeux de sa mère. Tout comme le mien à la couleur de cheveux de son père !

Ils rient tous les deux en se souvenant de la dernière fois que Raphael est venu à Beacon Hills et que son fils l'a renvoyé pètre comme il fallait. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu le chic pour arriver au pire moment possible, souvent pendant un problème surnaturel. Le petit déjeuner se fait dans un calme apaisant, pas besoin de beaucoup de mots entre eux... Ils n'en n'ont jamais eu besoin. C'est un dimanche matin reposant, comme il y en a trop peu à leur goût. Ils espèrent que cela va rester ainsi.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que vers midi que Stiles ouvre enfin les yeux. Parler aussi tard que ça avec ses amis de fac lui a fait du bien. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être loin d'eux, de leur côté rassurant et de leur aide quotidienne avec son pouvoir... Ils sont comme une grande famille. Une grande famille aux yeux miel-Whisky... Il décide ne pas profiter trop longtemps du cocon douillet que lui offre son lit et se lève en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Lydia. Il descend sans bruit, et trouve dans l'entrée son père et Mélissa près à partir pour il ne sait trop où...<p>

- Bonjour Stiles ! on ne savait pas à quelle tu allais te lever alors on avait laissé un mot. On va au restaurant aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, eh bien profiter de ce restaurant. Et ne mangez pas trop. Mélissa, surtout fait attention qu'il ne mange pas trop gras ! Je le connais, il est capable de te faire du chantage affectif pour avoir un rabbe de sauce...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, je le tiens bien de ce côté là. Impossible pour lui de risquer d'avoir du cholestérol !

- Vous êtes tous les deux au courant que je vous entends quand même ?

- Oui Papa. Mais on s'en fiche en fait.

- Si tu avais encore l'âge, je te mettrais une taloche derrière les oreilles...

- Mais je ne l'ai plus ! Allez manger maintenant !

En disant cela il entre dans la cuisine pour se servir un bol de céréale écoutant son ventre qui crie famine. Il entend la porte claquée et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il ouvre pour la première fois de la journée les vannes de son esprit, tous les sentiments positifs émanent des deux adultes de la maison l'ont suffisamment apaisés pour qu'il se sente entièrement détendu. Une fois son petit-déjeuner servi, il se dirige dans le salon et allume machinalement la télé avant de mettre les dessins animés sur une chaîne quelconque et de se plonger dedans. Lydia se lève une heure plus tard et le rejoint, acceptant de manger les toast au fromage que Stiles a fait entre-temps. Elle s'installe à côté de lui en silence... Lydia est du matin, mais le week-end, c'est le week-end.

- Bonjour beauté fatale ! Tu es très peu vêtue ce matin !

- Et toi alors... Un bas de jogging et rien en haut... Tu n'es pas tellement mieux...

- Oui, mais je sais que je peux te faire de l'effet, alors que toi, même si tu courrais nue devant moi, ça ne me ferait rien !

- On verra bien... Je tiens le pari qu'un jour on essaie.

- Encore un nouveau parti stupide...

- On en fait tellement...

Ils ne parlent plus pendant un petit moment. Bob l'éponge a toujours été sacré pour Lydia, même si elle n'a jamais voulu l'admettre et a toujours dit que c'était Stiles qui était fan. Mais avant que le générique de fin n'ait pu apparaître, quelqu'un toque à la porte et Stiles se lève pour aller ouvrir, il lui faut deux secondes pour se maudire de n'être pas plus vêtu que ça quand il ouvre. Devant lui se trouve toute la meute McCall-Hale et vu le regard grave de Scott, il y a un souci. Un vrai souci.

- Stiles ? C'est qui ? Je te préviens je suis trop dévêtue pour que tu laisses entrer qui que ce soit dans le salon !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! <strong>

**Alors, que pensez vous des nouveaux personnages introduits et de leurs relations avec les autres ? **

**Une idée plus précise de ce qu'est exactement notre ami-stilinski ?**

** La scène de Sterek ? **

**le John-Mélissa ?**

** Et l'arrivée fracassante de Scott à la fin ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatiente *_***

**A bientôt **

**HibouPostale**


	6. Un dimanche épuisant

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster mais je fais des études qui me prennent beaucoup beaucoup de temps (40h de cours par semaine) alors j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas être épuisée, mais dans quelques mois ce sera finiiiiii et je serais enfin libéréééééééée délivréééééée (Bref... hum hum... je m'égard)... Bon, voicç donc un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais, tout chaud... Enfin, je veux dire qu'il est enfin là ^_^! **

**Bonne lecture et comme toujours, votre avis est le bienvenu en bas, dans la case spéciale "laissons un message mignon tout plein (ou pas hein) à la jeune femme qui a écrit ce chapitre..." *_***

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde est installé dans le salon de la maison Stilinski, et la tension est à son comble. Il faut dire que tomber sur un Stiles torse nue et une Lydia en nuisette à 13h30 n'a pas fait très plaisir à certains membres de la meute... Maintenant, chacun est assis et attend que Scott commence à expliquer à Stiles pourquoi ils sont tous chez lui un dimanche après-midi. Lydia redescend tout juste, elle a enfilé un short et un débardeur, Stiles lui, a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était chez lui, et qu'il n'irait couvrir son torse juste pour faire plaisir à une bande louveteaux mal léchés... Cette rencontre commence bien.<p>

- Bon, Scott, tu comptes m'expliquer ce que vous faites chez moi ? Pas que ça me dérange hein, mais j'aime bien être prévenu quand vous débarquez...

- Excuses moi _Bro_, je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas super important. Hier soir, Liam et moi on faisait une ronde à l'entrée de la ville...

- C'est un peu loin de ton territoire pour une ronde non... ?

_Gêne, panique, peur_... tient, ça c'est intéressant comme réaction. En plus, Scott fait bien attention à ce que ses battements de cœur restent les mêmes, mais Liam lui, assis non loin d'eux n'en n'est pas capable et tout le monde l'entend. Cependant, ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation d'aujourd'hui.

- Bref, là n'est pas la vraie question, j'en conviens. Donc qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Rien... Enfin, pas vraiment.

- Tu peux t'expliquer ?

- Eh bien. On a senti beaucoup de stress, de peur...

- Un accident de voiture ? Un viol ?

- Non Stiles, pas du tout ce n'était vraiment...

- Étrange. Flippant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on n'allait plus jamais rire ou vivre de la même façon.

Liam a parlé d'une voix tremblante, Stiles essayait désespérément de l'ignorer depuis tout à l'heure, les émotions qui pulsaient de lui étaient bien trop fortes pour un début de matinée, et pourtant, malgré lui, il laisse ses vannes s'ouvrir. _Terreur, effroi, tristesse, épouvante, stress_...

- Oh mon Dieu...

- STILES ÇA VA ?!

La violence de tout ce qui lui est arrivé dessus heurte Stiles de plein fouet et sa tête tourne tellement qu'il s'affaisse sur le canapé, entendant à peine la question de Lydia. Tous les loups paniquent et son mal de tête s'aggrave. Ils ne comprennent pas, il s'est affaibli d'un coup. Mais malgré tout ce qui lui tourne autour, Stiles réussi à ce relever et se dirige à l'aveugle vers Liam. Il pose sa main sur la base de sa nuque, attendant que ça passe... Il lui insuffle tout le positivisme qu'il peu, essayant de faire disparaître tous les sentiments négatifs... C'est long, fatiguant et Stiles n'a plus beaucoup de force une fois que c'est fini, mais le calme revenu dans l'esprit de son _little bro _vaut toute la fatigue du monde.

- Co-comment as-tu fais ça Stiles ? – Liam est choqué, et soulagé en même temps –

Il ne lui répond pas et retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de Lydia qui essaie de lui insuffler le calme et le confort dont il aura besoin, mais c'est trop long... beaucoup trop long. Après un moment, une fois que tout le monde s'est calmé et le fixe avec des yeux ronds, il décide de leur donner une réponse...

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je suis.

- PARDON ?

- Tu es excusé Bouclette... Plus sérieusement Isaac, je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que je suis.

- Donc toi aussi, maintenant, tu es quelque chose ?

- Oui Scott, je suis _quelque chose_. Mais je suis toujours Stiles, et c'est comme ça que vous devez me voir pour le moment.

- Comment as-tu fais pour calmer Liam ? –Kira semble impressionnée –

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

- Tu te fou de notre gueule Stilinski ? – Derek est énervé, comme d'habitude –

- Non je ne me fou pas de _ta_ gueule Derek. _Jamais_ je ne l'ai fais pour les choses _sérieuses_.

Perte de contrôle. Stiles la sent venir, et elle risque d'être violente après ce qu'il a dû faire pour calmer Liam... Pourtant il se contient. Malgré tout, les loups sentent un changement dans l'air et se mettent à grogner... Sur Stiles.

- Bon. Scott, Stiles est crevé, et c'est dangereux pour vous de rester ici. Vraiment. Vous devriez vous en aller.

- Mais...

- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de lui Lydia ? Je croyais que c'était un raté et un moins que rien ?

- Tu es sérieux Jackson ? C'est la seule attaque que tu peux me balancer pour essayer de briser notre amitié ? Stiles en vaut 100 comme toi, et encore, vu comme tu te comportes, on peux se demander si même, vous êtes de la même espèce.

- Lydia...

- Stiles ?

- Calme toi. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Tu es dans un état pitoyable oui ! Que t'as dis Simon hier soir ? FAIRE ATTENTION ! Si Sven était là, il te passerait un savon du diable !

- Laisse-le donc où il est...

- Si il apprend ce qu'il t'est arrivé, il va débarquer...

- Lydia... LA FERME ! Je sais ! Maintenant vas me chercher de l'écorce de saule blanc, de l'eau chaude et du miel.

Elle ne répond pas, Stiles ne lui crie jamais dessus habituellement alors il doit vraiment être mal en point. Elle court dans leurs chambres et fouille dans une valise qu'ils ont mise sous le lit quand ils sont arrivés. Elle l'ouvre et fouille parmi les dizaines de sachets qu'ils ont amassés avant de partir. Après dix minutes de recherche elle trouve enfin ce le sachet tant voulu et se relève fébrile.

- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on range ce truc un jour parce que sinon quand on aura une vraie urgence on aura le temps de voir la personne mourir...

- C'est une bien belle pharmacie surnaturelle que vous avez là... Tu m'expliques Lydia ?

- Oh Derek ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais avec Stiles dans tes bras ?!

- Il s'est endormi, ou évanouit de douleur en silence, on ne sait pas trop...

- Bien. Alors tu le poses sur le lit, je vais cherche de l'eau chaude, reste avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu en meurs d'envie. Scott aurait très pu amener Stiles lui-même. Je l'ai entendu te le dire.

- ...

- Je ne te juge pas. Stiles sait pourquoi tu fais ça. Même si toi tu ne l'admets pas encore. Je lui ai dis de te le dire mais il refuse... Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'un jour, vous allez devoir admettre que vous n'êtes plus des enfants... et devenir des adultes.

Elle part sans se retourner et laisse l'écorce de saule sur la table de nuit. Derek, trop occupé ne s'en rend pas compte. De toute façons Stiles n'en n'aura pas besoin.

* * *

><p>- Bon, allez tout le monde. On sort.<p>

- Quoi ?

- Scott et Liam, vous m'emmener sur le lieu ou vous avez ressenti au plus fort les émotions qui vous ont chamboulées. Je devrais pouvoir savoir si il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible...

- Tu n'as rien dessiné de bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- Non désolée. Je viens de revenir, je ne me suis pas encore re-câblée sur Beacon Hills...

- Tu dois te câbler ?! – Érica est surprise –

- En gros oui.

- Donc toi, t'es devenue une radio ?

- Dis l'ancien lézard-tueur...

- ...

Jackson se rembruni automatiquement, il n'aime pas trop qu'on lui rappelle cette période de sa vie surnaturelle, il est revenu peu de temps après le départ de Stiles et Lydia pour Berkeley et il a été très blessé qu'elle ne l'ai pas attendu... Et depuis son retour elle est toujours fourrée avec lui... on dirait un couple, d'ailleurs ils en sont sûrement un, même si quand il a émis l'hypothèse l'autre soir, Derek a failli s'étouffer avec son steak...

- Bien. Alors, on y va.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- Scott et Liam avec moi. Isaac, Érica et Boyd vous aller patrouiller et si vous sentez quelque chose vous nous appeler.

- Et moi ?

- Toi Jackson... tu vas chez Danny et tu fais des recherches internet sur les créatures mythologiques avec Danny et Kira et... Où sont Peter et Malia ? Et Ethan ?

- Journée père-fille pour resserrer les liens. Ils sont partis au Mexique durant la nuit. Ethan est sans doute chez Danny.

- Ok. Bien. On y va !

Tout le monde bouge de la maison assez rapidement à la suite des ordres de Lydia et bientôt, il ne reste plus dans la maison que Derek et Stiles. Si le dernier est profondément endormi, son veilleur, lui, est parfaitement réveillé et il fixe la malle que Lydia a laissée au milieu de la chambre, bien en évidence. Il jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon, aucun risque qu'il se réveille apparemment.

* * *

><p>Derek n'a jamais été un adepte de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, mais dans le cas de Stiles, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Après une très courte réflexion, il ouvre finalement la malle et voit de nouveau tous les sachets qu'elle contient : Houx, Sorbier, Saule, Érable, Menthe, Ortie, Chardon, Lichen, Rose, Gui... Aconit ?! Cette malle contient toutes les plantes possibles et imaginable, certaines même que Derek ne connaît pas... Il est certain que n'importe quel Loup-Garou tombant sur ceci avec une connaissance des coutumes d'une meute pourrait croire qu'elle appartient à l'émissaire de Scott... Il regarde Stiles. Endormi il perd son air sérieux et sûr de lui... il redevient le gamin hyperactif qu'il a toujours connu et il préfère ça. Depuis qu'il est rentré, Derek ne cesse d'être surpris par ce qu'il sent venant de Stiles. La plupart du temps, il est toujours le même, en plus sûr de lui, et mieux habillé selon Érica, mais il y a une part du temps, minime mais qui prend de plus en plus d'importance, où Stiles les fait se sentir en danger. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il est revenu, et à chaque fois, il a semblé se calmer de lui-même. Pourtant, Derek sait, par expérience, que ce n'est pas chose aisée que d'y arriver seul, alors quoi qu'il soit, il a dû être aidé quand il était à Berkeley. Mais par qui ? Lydia a parlé d'une conversation la veille au soir... Le prénom commence par un S... Mais le reste... Est-ce Simon ? Ou bien Sven ? Pendant qu'il réfléchis, Derek ne peut empêcher la jalousie de monter doucement en lui. Elle se met à bouillir dans ses veines. Et comme pour l'aider, il trouve sur le côté de la malle un paquet de photos, prises durant les deux ans où Stiles est resté à Berkeley, sur certaines on peut le voir avec un groupe de jeunes, une sorte de confrérie visiblement. Quelque chose le chiffonne quand il voit ces photos, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi... Il a l'air heureux dessus, reposé, calme... Il est souvent à côté d'un autre jeune, blond, avec des yeux... Ses yeux. Les mêmes que Stiles. En regardant d'un peu plus près, Derek comprend ce qui le gênait dans la photo, ils ont tous les mêmes yeux. Cette couleur miel-whisky inimitable, enfin, qu'il croyait absolument inimitable. Il passe à une autre, et voit que s'agit presque toujours des mêmes personnes sur les photos, quelques fois on peut voir Lydia, souriante, calme elle aussi, elle est toujours à côté de Stiles. Puis arrive une photo qui plante un coup de poignard dans le cœur du dernier Hale de sa génération (Peter ne compte pas vraiment aux yeux du règne des loups). C'est une photo très récente, on peut voir deux personnes dessus, un couple en fait. Stiles et un autre homme sont couché dans un hamac, Stiles entre les bras de l'autre et leurs visages heureux sont tournés l'un vers l'autre, totalement hors du monde qui les entoure... Derek retourne la photo et voit à l'arrière quelques mots griffonnés de l'écriture de Lydia sans doute, une écriture ronde et soignée : Un bel après-midi de début d'été dans les bras de Sven...<p>

Derek ne peut empêcher son souffle de s'emballer. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a repoussé la veille au soir en réalité. Il est déjà pris... Mais il aurait pu lui dire. Ça lui aurait éviter de souffrir... on peut-être qu'il veut lui faire payer ce qu'il a ressenti avant de partir ? Derek sait qu'il s'est mal comporter, en fait il a même été le pire des connards, et il le savait déjà au moment où tout ceci c'était passé, mais il avait peur, ou bien il s'en foutait. Puis Stiles est parti et son cœur s'est déchiré en deux, littéralement. Tant qu'il était à Beacon Hills, qu'il l'avait sous sa coupe, sous son pouvoir, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, se voiler la face, refuser de l'écouter, mais une fois qu'il a été parti, il est devenu maître du jeu. Et jamais Derek n'a eu le courage de le lui dire... trop lâche. Et aujourd'hui, Stiles a trouvé quelqu'un qui le rend vraiment heureux et avec qui il ne s'engueule pas tout le temps.

- Bien, les choses sont claires maintenant. Je vais te laisser tranquille... Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, tu es passé à autre chose, et peut-être que tu as bien fait au final.

Derek referme la malle, la replace sous le lit et après avoir recouvert Stiles de sa couverture et l'avoir fixer pendant quelques minutes, il descend au salon, lui aussi doit s'occuper l'esprit maintenant, au moins jusqu'au réveil de l'hyperactif. Après il pourrait penser à autre chose. Peut-être.

* * *

><p>Jackson grommelle seul dans sa barbe en même temps qu'il se dirige, accompagné de Kira, chez Danny. Que Lydia le relègue à l'arrière-garde, à faire des recherches l'a vraiment foutu en rogne. Il est un Loup-Garou bordel, pas un simple humain comme la fiche-molle qu'est Stilinski. Et puis, il sont vraiment trop proches ces deux là... Depuis quand, quand on est juste ami on dort ensemble à moitié nus... A moins que Stilinski soit totalement gay, c'est certain qu'ils couchent ensemble, et il le saurait si Stilinski était de l'autre bord... Non ?<p>

- C'était vraiment impressionnant hein ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, chez Stiles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Liam, mais ça l'a calmé directement... Même les loups ont senti la différence.

- Ouais. Mais il reste un simple humain. Il a dû faire de la sophrologie à Berkeley et a su sur quel nerf appuyer pour le calmer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de son quasi-malaise ? Il n'y avait rien pour qu'il le fasse... Aucune raison. Je pense qu'il ne nous ment pas quand il dit qu'il est « quelque chose ». mais ce qui m'étonne venant de Stiles, c'est qu'il ne nous ait pas encore dit quoi exactement.

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, du peu que je connaissais Stiles avant qu'il ne parte, il était du genre à parler à tord et à travers. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il fait attention à tout ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il fait...

- Tu fais vraiment attention à tous ces trucs ? Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, ça ne m'étonne pas de Stilinski... Il parle à tord et à travers, mais jamais pour se mettre en avant, il déteste être le centre de l'attention en réalité, je ne pense pas que cela ait pu changer en deux ans...

- Oui. Je suis très observatrice... Et toi tu as l'air de mieux le connaître que ce que tu veux affirmer.

- Pas sûr que ça te sois d'une très grande aide d'ici quelques temps ? - Il refuse de continuer a parler de Stiles -

- De quoi tu parles... ?

- Oh je t'en pris Kira, pas à moi. J'en t'ai entendu parler à Scott ce matin. On s'en est tous rendu compte, sauf eux. Enfin, sans doute devrait-on dire, sauf Scott parce que son _cher _bêta, lui, n'a aucun doute.

- ...

Ok, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'annoncer comme ça. Dire à une fille qu'on est au courant que son mec préfère les pectoraux de son pote à sa paire de seins n'est pas une façon très délicate de parler... mais il est comme ça, et puis, il sait qu'elle est capable de le digérer, contrairement à cette lopette de Scott... Si il n'était pas son alpha, il y a longtemps qu'il lui aurait mis un coup de pied au cul...

- Tu sais Kira, je ne pense pas qu'il se rende bien compte de ce qui se passe autour de lui pour le moment. Mais si tu veux, toi, tu peux t'en détacher. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre les choses en main et le larguer... ?

- Et toi, tu n'es pas un passif ? Alors pourquoi regardes-tu méchamment Stiles quand il est avec Lydia au lieu d'être un homme et d'aller lui parler tout simplement ?

- Je préfère quand t'es triste en fait...

Jackson lui met un coup d'épaule pour rire et elle bouge de quelques pas, un rire léger s'échappe de leurs lèvres à tous les deux. Ça leur fait du bien d'être un peu loin de toutes personnes qui les font souffrir. Le temps de leur discussion les a tellement accaparé qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte qu'ils sont arrivés devant la maison de Danny. Le portable de Jackson sonne et il voit un message de Danny.

_14h37 « rentrez directement, on a commencé les recherches, dans le bureau au deuxième. »_

Lydia a déjà dû lui envoyer un message alors. Ils rentrent et se dirigent d'un pas sûr vers le bureau indiqué dans le message. La maison est relativement silencieuse, mais arrivés à l'entrée, le bruit des doigts qui tapent frénétiquement sur le clavier et le bruit des pages qui se tournent deviennent plus repérables. Ils attendent un peu, un réflexe pris a force de voir les ennuis arrivés à Beacon Hills, toujours être sur ses gardes, même quand ça ne semble pas utile.

- Vous allez entrer ? On ne va pas vous manger vous savez ! On a pris un bon déjeuné et on a beaucoup de boulot !

- Désolé mon pote, réflexe.

- On comprend t'inquiète. Quand la porte s'est ouverte je me suis mis en position de combat...

- Alors qu'on savait que c'était forcement vous deux !

- Il y a un truc qui a terrorisé Liam dans le coin... Tu ne me feras pas penser qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

- Ouais enfin Liam c'est Liam Ethan, un gamin, incapable de vivre sans son Alpha.

- T'as pas tord Jax, mais malgré tout, Scott nous a dit que lui ne l'avait pas vu mais qu'il l'avait ressenti et que c'était horrible... Tu veux bien croire ton Alpha ?

- Mouais...

- Oh allez, arrêtes de bouder et on se met à bosser maintenant !

- Oui Madame...

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installent, Kira sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Jackson au pied du lit, chacun a pris un des livres que Danny stocke dans sa chambre depuis que Scott l'a intégré à la meute... Quand Stiles et Lydia sont partis pour Berkeley en leurs faisant comprendre de manière radicale qu'ils ne rentreraient pas pour les prochaines vacances, ni pour celles d'après...

Jackson se souvient qu'il est revenu peu de temps après le départ des deux cerveaux. Quand il est arrivé, la meute était dans un état psychologique proche de la dépression. Scott ne comprenait pas et se réfugiait chez sa copine, abandonnant son bêta à lui-même, Érica et Boyd vivaient leur vie de leur côté, Isaac est revenu deux jours après lui et les a trouvé dans le même état... Ils ont fait front et se sont mis à faire la seule chose qui leur semblait judicieuse... Chercher Derek. Mais quand ils l'ont trouvé... Jackson se souvient encore de sa réaction quand il l'avait vu. Ce n'était plus Derek qu'il avait en face de lui, mais une loque humaine-lycanthrope a qui on avait sans doute arraché mentalement un membre... Et tout ça c'était la faute de Stiles. Ils l'avaient aidé, comme le font les loups, puis une fois qu'il avait été en état de vivre de nouveau, il les avait aidé à rassembler tout le monde, et Jackson avait fini par aller chercher Danny, qui avait ramené Ethan... Et les voilà aujourd'hui, ils avaient retrouver un fragile équilibre et le retour de Stilinski est en train de tout foutre en l'air ! Il est content que Lydia soit revenue, mais Stiles... Il est un nid à problème ici... Et il sait qu'au moins Isaac pense la même chose que lui. Il faut le faire dégager...

* * *

><p>Dire que Scott ne comprenait pas grand chose aurait été un euphémisme, et oui, il sait ce que veut dire « euphémisme ». Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur les lieux de la veille au soir, Lydia semble très agitée. Elle regarde les feuilles, sent... Il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle fait, mais elle est sûre de ses gestes. Lui et Liam sont posés contre un arbre, ils attendent. Après un moment sa main vient trouver tout naturellement la nuque de son seul « vrai » bêta assis à ses côtés, il ne sait pas ce que Stiles lui a fait, mais ça lui a été bénéfique. Hier soir quand ils sont rentrés, il a dû dormir avec lui. Heureusement que sa mère et son beau-père ne rentre pas dans sa chambre sans frapper parce qu'avec les habitudes de meute, ils ont tous les deux le réflexe de dormir le plus dévêtu possible, cela permet une meilleure connivence d'âme... C'est ce que Deaton lui a expliqué en tout cas. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de le protéger tout le temps ? De l'avoir prêt de lui ? Son instinct de protection n'est pas aussi fort que cela avec les autres... Et ça viendrait seulement du fait que c'est lui qui l'a mordu ?<p>

- Les garçons...

- Oui ?

- Hmm ?

- Je vais devoir hurler pour mieux me concentrer sur les sons. Vous devriez vous y préparer.

- D'accord.

- Hmm.

Scott se tourne vers Liam. Ce dernier a les yeux fermés et il remarque seulement que sa main masse toujours la base de sa nuque, et que son bêta à l'air d'aimer ça, vraiment. Ce n'est pas franchement une surprise, il a toujours été très câlin, avec tout le monde, mais depuis un moment, Scott est obligé d'avouer, encore une fois qu'ils sont plus souvent ensemble que la moyenne... En fait, avant ce matin, il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte... C'est Kira qui lui a fait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines ils passaient moins de temps ensemble et que tout ce temps qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble, Scott le passait avec Liam... Mais il penserait à ça plus part. Pour l'instant ils devaient s'éloigner !

- Allez Liam, debout ! On doit s'éloigner si on ne veut pas finir sourd !

- Ah ? j'arrive... Je me suis endormi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

- C'est à dire ?

- Je t'ai massé la nuque et tu ne répondais plus que par des petits bruits qu'on interprétait comme on le voulait. Tu avais l'air épuisé...

- Oh pardon ! – Liam rougit instantanément –

- C'est pas grave mec ! Je ne sais pas ce que Stiles t'as fait, mais ça t'a vraiment détendu.

- Ouais...

Un hurlement retenti soudain et les garçons ont le réflexe de vouloir boucher leurs oreilles, mais l'ultrason les traverse quand même. Une fois la torture auditive terminée, ils retournent à côté de Lydia, qui à en juger par son visage épouvanté n'a rien entendu de bon. Elle marche, aveugle à toute réalité, son regard s'horrifiant au fur et à mesure qu'elle entend ou voit quelque chose. L'inquiétude est peinte sur ses traits et elle se met à pleurer et à crier, une crise de panique doit commencer à la submerger car sa respiration devient sifflante... Elle fait carrément peur et par réflexe, la main de Liam vient trouver celle de Scott qui la serre le plus fort possible et ensemble ils assistent à une scène digne d'un des plus grand film d'horreur du moment. Après quelques minutes elle se calme d'elle-même et ses yeux voient de nouveau... Elle ne cesse de murmurer.

- Stiles... Stiles...

- Lydia ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Parles plus fort !

- Stiles, il veut Stiles, il est là pour Stiles...

- Tu parles de Stiles ?

- IL EST LÀ POUR STILES !

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok... Je sais tout devient bizarre mais "no way" ! Vous allez tout mieux comprendre dans les prochains chapitres (promis) :D<strong>

**Personne n'a encore trouvé ce qu'était Stiles... Encore des suggestions ? Cela sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre ^^(ouais, enfin) **

**A bientôt ! **

**HibouPostale**


End file.
